Roguestar's timeline
This is basically a rough timeline for my vision of the events of the Mass Effect trilogy and the centuries following. I'm sure ME: Andormeda will clash with it completely but oh well. Early January 2183: Eden Prime is attacked. The Eden Prime War begins. Late April 2183: The first Battle of the Citadel. In the aftermath Geth weapons using the thermal clip system are recovered and efforts to reverse engineer the system and adapt it to Citadel space weaponry begin. Late May 2183: The hunt for remains of the invading Geth fleet continues and prototypes of thermal clip equipped weapons are deployed by Citadel forces with the SR-1 Normandy being one of the first warships to receive a shipment. Early July 2183: The SR-1 Normandy is destroyed. December 2183: In response to the disappearance of a number of Human colonies in the Terminus systems a number of such colonies form a mtual defense pact and begin to purchase armed frieghter, corvettes, cruisers, fighters, and frigates from various sources. Mid August 2185: Commander Shepherd is revived and the SR-2 Normandy is commissioned. Late January 2186: The Alpha relay is destroyed. Early March 2186: The Collector base is destroyed. Two weeks later Commander Shepherd is arrested. September 2186: The Reaper War begins. In response many military forces and corporations begin projects to develop longer ranged anti-ship energy weapons to bypass the barriers of the Reapers. April 2188: The Reaper War ends with the destruction of the Reapers and the crippling of the Mass Relay Network and the Geth. The Galactic Dark Age begins leading to the raise many many smaller nation states. Efforts to restore the Mass Relays and develop faster and longer ranged non-Mass Relay FTL drives begin. While Quantam communication allows the sharing of news and knowledge it will be almost 1000 years before a truly galactic civilization again becomes a possibility. 2189: Most of the anti-ship energy weapons projects begin to produce results and the new nation states, most of which had little or no military power after the Reaper War eagerly embrace them as they struggle to build fleets. 2190: a scouting party finds a handful of derelict Prothean warships and sells their location to a shipyard on Omega. While the ships are crippled beyond repair the shipyard's workers manage to reverse engineer many of the systems including the Particle Beams which serve as their primary weapons. 2190-3182: The Galactic Dark Age. While many of the core worlds of the old citadel space manage to stand firm they suffer regular raids from neighbors and pirates, and many nation states of every kind rise and fall over the thousand years. 3182: The Citadel Council formed from the remains of the fleets that fought in the final battle of the Reaper War manages to reactivate the Mass Relays linked to the Sol system and soon the reactivation of other relays throughout known space begins. 3182-3255: The Citadel Council begins inviting the various nation states to join them as associate members. Some accept while others refuse. However a number of of the richest of those that refuse are implicated in attacks against Council space and soon war is declared with the rogue states being overwhelmed. 3256-3272: Evidence is found showing that the Council had carried out the attacks used to launch the proceeding wars s an excuse to conquer valuable territories. Rebellions break out in both the occupied zones and council space and when the False Flag Uprising is complete the Council has been driven out of the occupied territories and lost half of its associate members. Category:User:Roguestar